The Night Belongs to Lovers
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: Robin and Marian's nights together.


_**The Night Belongs to Lovers**_

**AN: **This was inspired by the hairpin scene in eps 2:6. Set anytime in season 2 between the end of eps. 1 and eps. 7.

Marian was looking out the window of her castle bedchamber hoping Robin would be able to come. She heard a sound behind her and smiled before turning to face him.

"You're late."

He smiled back at her. "I had to wait until everyone was asleep. You know how terrible Much is at keeping secrets." Robin's smile faded as he noticed what was laying discarded on her desk. "New dress? I must say Gisbourne is being very kind to you."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Do not tell me you are still jealous of him. You have nothing to worry about. I have to be nice to him."

Robin sighed walking over to draw her into his arms. "I am jealous but not because I believe you have any feelings for him. He can be around you anytime he pleases. I have to wait until night and sneak in to see you. He can buy you fancy gifts like you deserve. I can give you nothing. I hate it. Sometimes I want to forget everything else and just run away with you."

There were times she wanted the same thing but if they did noone would be left to stand against the sheriff. Marian reached up and caressing his cheek making him look into her eyes. "You give me your love. That is all I want and need. Now is not the time to talk of the depressing circumstances of our lives. We agreed. The nights are about us."

"You're right. Sorry." He pushed such thoughts away and looked at her. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders, the candlelight making her skin glow and her nightgown accentuating the curves of her body. He swallowed hard humbled and awed as always by the knowledge that this beautiful creature was his, that he alone had her love. "You are so beautiful, Marian and I love you so much."

"I love you too but do shut up." She pulled his head down so their lips could meet. As he gently started pushing her towards the bed she remembered the first time they had been together like this.

It was not long after Marian and her father had been brought to the castle, the night following when she had believed Robin was dead. He had come to see her, needing to be near her. They both had realized the precariousness of their circumstances, the fact that either one of them could die at any moment. They had decided to take what happiness they could incase there wasn't a future for them.

Technically what they did was a sin but neither of them was ever able to look at it that way. They loved and needed each other. They belonged together. How could that be wrong? Her thoughts fled as Robin lay on top of her his lips beginning to trail down her body.

Afterwards they would lay in her bed soft kisses and caresses playing out the rest of their passion. They would talk about the future, what their lives would be once King Richard returned. Not thinking of the possibility that he might not because such thoughts made live unbearable. They clung to the fantasy and the truth of each other storing up such moments for the days when they were forced to be apart.

Tomorrow he would return to being Robin Hood, the people's champion, and she would be Lady Marian a prisoner in the castle, a pawn of the sheriff. They would hide their love for each other and pray for the day when they wouldn't have to any longer. They would make the necessary sacrifices for their cause and not show how making them broke their hearts.

For tonight though and every night that they could manage to be together they were just Robin and Marian, two people thoroughly in love. Reborn, made whole and strong again in that love. The world was right and happy if only for a moment.

Sometime before dawn cruel reality would intrude upon them. She would kiss him goodbye hoping it wasn't for the last time. She would watch him head back towards Sherwood and all she wanted was to have another night with him. She would crawl back in her bed which seemed so cold and empty without him and pray that for the day to come soon when they would no longer have to lead double lives and put others first.


End file.
